


[OS | KHR] Vongola Đệ Thập

by SophiaAmahane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaAmahane/pseuds/SophiaAmahane
Summary: Số mệnh cho Sawada Tsunayoshi được gặp Reborn, và số mệnh cũng cho Reborn được trở thành gia sư của Sawada Tsunayoshi.





	[OS | KHR] Vongola Đệ Thập

Một buổi chiều đầy nắng.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ngả người ra ghế, chậm rãi nhắm hai mắt lại, mặc cho ánh nắng vàng dịu ngọt vị mật ong của mùa hạ vuốt ve gương mặt. Tách cà phê đặt trên bàn đã nguội lạnh từ lâu, thế nhưng hương thơm vẫn còn quấn quít quanh phòng, dùng dằng chẳng chịu rời đi. Nhẹ nhàng đưa tay lên xoa hai bên thái dương, chàng boss trẻ khẽ thở ra một tiếng đầy mệt mỏi.

Nâng mắt nhìn chồng giấy tờ chỉ còn chưa đầy một phần ba, Sawada Tsunayoshi chậm rãi đứng dậy, bước ra phía ngoài ban công. Nắng vàng vẽ lên mái tóc nâu bù xù những bông hoa to nhỏ, rồi giống như bị ai đó làm giật mình mà lỡ tay quệt xuống gương mặt trầm tĩnh một đường nhạt màu.

Chợt, người đàn ông hai mươi lăm tuổi khẽ xoay người, giọng nói trầm trầm mang theo từ tính của một người trưởng thành vang lên, "Reborn."

Chẳng biết từ khi nào, trong căn phòng rộng lớn đã xuất hiện thêm một người khác. Gã ta mặc đồ đen từ đầu đến chân, tay cầm khẩu súng CZ 75 1ST màu xanh lục, cả người tản ra khí chất của một kẻ nguy hiểm. Nghe được tiếng gọi của cậu học trò, Reborn nhếch môi cười, "Không tồi, Dame - Tsuna. Cuối cùng cũng có thể nhận ra được tôi ở đây rồi à."

"Nhờ vào sự huấn luyện của cậu hết thôi," Sawada Tsunayoshi nhàn nhạt cười, nện từng bước chân xuống sàn nhà làm từ đá hoa cương để đến bên bàn làm việc, "Cậu tới đây có chuyện gì thế?"

"Chẳng lẽ tôi tới nơi này cũng cần phải có lý do sao?"

Reborn ngồi xuống ghế, hai chân thon dài nhẹ nhàng vắt lên nhau. Khẩu súng trên tay biến thành một con thằn lằn rồi bò lên mũ gã, cuộn tròn nằm ở đó. Chàng trai tóc nâu khẽ bật cười, lắc đầu, "Tất nhiên là không cần."

Reborn không nói gì, cả người ngả ra thành ghế, mũ áp lên mặt, bộ dạng trông vô cùng biếng nhác. Sawada Tsunayoshi nhìn thấy cảnh này cũng mặc kệ, tiếp tục quay lại với công việc bàn giấy. Tiếng loạt soạt không ngừng vang lên, trở thành thứ âm thanh duy nhất có trong phòng.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, nắng tắt dần. Hoàng hôn bao trùm lên thế gian một màu sắc tuyệt mĩ và diễm lệ, cũng chẳng kém phần thê lương. Đặt cây bút bi đắt tiền xuống bàn, chàng boss trẻ chống cằm nhìn gã đàn ông ngồi trên ghế, đáy mắt dâng lên những cảm xúc phức tạp.

Hắn vẫn nhớ, lần đầu tiên hai người họ gặp nhau là vào một buổi sáng trong lành. Khi ấy, hắn vẫn chỉ là một tên Dame - Tsuna vô dụng, vừa nhát gan lại còn yếu đuối, còn gã là sát thủ mạnh nhất thế giới, mang trong mình những bí mật to lớn.

Sawada Tsunayoshi không dám tưởng tượng, nếu ngày ấy Reborn không tới, nếu cha của hắn không phải thủ lĩnh của Môn Ngoại Cố Vấn, nếu hắn không mang trong mình dòng máu mạnh mẽ của Vongola Primo, thì có lẽ bây giờ hắn đã trở thành một kẻ thất bại bị người đời sỉ nhục, chế giễu. Tiền tài, danh vọng, bạn bè, hạnh phúc, tất cả đều là nhờ có Reborn.

Cả đời này, Sawada Tsunayoshi nợ Reborn một công lao - công lao đã giúp hắn được như bây giờ - mà có lẽ cả đời này Sawada Tsunayoshi cũng chẳng thể trả hết.

"Dame - Tsuna, cậu đang nghĩ cái gì?"

"Không có gì. Chỉ là đột nhiên nhớ lại cái lần đầu tiên chúng ta gặp nhau mà thôi. Cảm giác....đúng là không thể ngờ được."

Gã sát thủ khẽ hừ một tiếng, đưa tay vuốt vuốt lọn tóc xoăn của mình. Quả thực, việc Sawada Tsunayoshi trở nên như vậy cũng nằm ngoài sự mong chờ của gã. Ở cạnh nhau hơn mười năm trời, Reborn đã nhìn rõ được toàn bộ quá trình trưởng thành của cậu học trò này, dõi theo từ một Dame - Tsuna tầm thường trở thành một vị mafia giáo phụ được người người kính trọng, e dè. Sawada Tsunayoshi là thành tựu lớn lao nhất mà gã đã đạt được trong suốt cuộc đời mình.

Ai mà ngờ được rằng một cậu học sinh ngốc nghếch vô dụng như vậy lại có một ngày có thể đạp chân tới đỉnh của nhân sinh cơ chứ? Chỉ có thể nói, hết thảy là do số mệnh.

Số mệnh cho Sawada Tsunayoshi được gặp Reborn, và số mệnh cũng cho Reborn được trở thành gia sư của Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Màn đêm buông xuống, biệt thự của Vongola dần vang lên những âm thanh náo nhiệt. Ánh đèn sáng lên trên những hành lang dài trống rỗng và mùi thức ăn thì dần lan ra khắp bốn phía, khiến bụng của người đàn ông tóc nâu có chút cồn cào.

"Đêm nay có một buổi tiệc," Sawada Tsunayoshi nói, ánh mắt liếc ra ngoài cửa sổ, "Một buổi tiệc họp mặt giữa các nhà đồng minh....và cả kẻ thù."

"Chậc. Vậy cậu còn không mau chuẩn bị?"

"Cậu không đi cùng sao, Reborn?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi xoay người hỏi. Reborn nhếch mép, giọng nói mang theo sự kiêu ngạo khó có thể che giấu, "Cậu không cần nữa."

"Vậy sao?" Vongola Đệ Thập mỉm cười, nụ cười chân thật cuối cùng trước khi khoác lên mình khuôn mặt giả dối. Ánh mắt hắn sâu hun hút, màu nâu ấm áp cũng dần bị thay bằng bóng tối vô tận. Cánh cửa khẽ bật mở, rồi giọng nói của Người Bảo Vệ Bão Tố vang lên,

"Juudaime, đã tới giờ rồi ạ."

Reborn đưa tay lên đè ép vành mũ, nhếch môi cười mà không nói. Sawada Tsunayoshi nhìn gã lần cuối rồi chậm chạp bước ra ngoài. Cửa đóng sập lại, cả căn phòng chìm vào bóng tối dày đặc.

Đêm đó, máu nhuộm đỏ cả bậc thềm.

End: 20.05.2020


End file.
